Le vrai moi
by Meli Laparesse
Summary: On connait tous le gentil petit harry toutou de dumby. Et si il jouait la comédie? Première fic publiée. HP/LM  Rated M par précaution, on sait jamais avec lucius...


Salut, donc voila ma première fic que j'ose publier sur internet. Je ne peut pas me connecter souvent donc si je continue ce sera treeees lent. Une chtite review pour me motiver?

Je ne pense pas avoir fait de fautes mais s'il y en a n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

Dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter lisait tranquillement sa lettre de Poudlard l'informant des résultats de ses BUSE. Il s'arrêta un instant en lisant une seconde lettre puis sourit d'un air triste en pensant à quel point Dumbledore était prévisible, un vrai griffindor !

Il se souvint de l'année passée, année durant laquelle il découvrit la trahison de ses « amis ». Il était retourné chercher son écharpe dans son dortoir et avant d'entrer il entendit Ron et Hermione qui parlaient de lui et de la nécessité de tenir à l'écart le héros du monde magique de leurs affaires qu'il risquerait de compromettre. Durant cette conversation, il entendit beaucoup de choses, notamment qu'ils étaient payés par Dumbledore pour rester avec lui et que c'était le directeur lui-même qui avait engagé Ombrage afin de détourner Harry du camp du ministère.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, cela ne le dérangea pas tant que ça, il était lui-même las de jouer au gentil petit Potter.

Il s'était bien vite rendu compte du fait que le côté de la « lumière » n'était pas si blanc que ça et que Voldemort n'était pas aussi assoiffé de pouvoir que le disait Dumbledore. Il avait compris que Voldemort souhaitait mettre sur un pied d'égalité les créatures magiques et les sorciers, et ne détestait pas les moldus plus qu'autre chose bien qu'il soit incroyablement sadique et cruel. Il avait compris cela au milieu de sa 1ère année et depuis cachait ses sentiments sous un masque de joie comme d'autres le faisaient sous un masque de froideur. Il ne détestait ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort pour deux raisons, la 1ère est qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un tel sentiment, la 2nde est qu'il estimait qu'aucun des deux ne méritait autant d'intérêt de sa part.

Il s'était entraîné dur durant quatre ans et aurait pu facilement avoir un diplôme d'études supérieures dans toutes les matières scolaires sorcières et moldues. Il avait étudié la magie sans baguette et les arts anciens et était un maître en la matière mais avais cependant choisit de le cacher et de montrer des résultats scolaires moyens.

En comprenant la trahison de ses amis, il choisit de s'entraîner encore plus et de ne le montrer que lors des épreuves des buses et seulement assez pour obtenir un Optimal. Il se doutait que Dumbledore voudrait l'évincer au plus tôt et souhaitait au pire pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases dans un autre pays.

C'est pour cela que quand il reçut une seconde lettre de Poudlard, il ne fut pas étonné d'y lire :

_Monsieur Potter,_

_En raison des évènements actuels, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne pourrez rejoindre l'institut de Poudlard à la rentrée de Septembre, Et ce afin d'assurer au maximum votre sécurité.  
Nous vous demandons également de rester chez vous et de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles en sortant.  
Je vous prie, Monsieur Potter, de nous excuser de ce fâcheux incident. Nous vous tiendront au courant d'un éventuel retour parmi nous._

_Albus Dumbledore,  
Directeur de Poudlard._

Il était seulement déçu de voir que personne ne lui avait écrit durant les vacances. Il réfléchit un moment puis décida d'aller à Gringots afin de se construire une nouvelle identité. Pour cela il devait échapper à la surveillance du membre de l'ordre posté en faction devant la maison. Il se jeta un sort qui cache toute utilisation de magie durant 2 heures, il l'avait trouvé dans un livre de la réserve en cherchant un moyen de pouvoir utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école avant ses 17 ans. Grace à ce sort il pouvait se déguiser et transplaner sans risquer d'être repéré par le ministère. Il choisit de reprendre sa véritable apparence qu'il cachait sous un glamour depuis bientôt 5 ans. Quand il retira le sort d'illusion, on put voir un jeune homme bien bâtit, aux cheveux longs et noirs qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Ses yeux d'un vert hypnotique n'étaient plus cachés sous des lunettes et son visage était dur et droit. Que de différences avec le garçon chétif que l'on voyait un instant auparavant, il mesurait maintenant environ 1m80 et était finement musclé, et ses yeux n'adoucissaient pas son visage mais lui donnaient un air mystérieux très séduisant.

Le « vrai » Harry Potter était d'un naturel calme et doux, il savait se battre aussi bien de façon sorcière que moldue au corps à corps ou avec une arme mais n'aimait pas tuer, bien qu'il n'hésite pas si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il était totalement différent de l'image de griffondore impulsif qu'il laissait voir au monde. Il s'était pour cela spécialisé dans l'occlumentie et fermait son esprit tout en laissant apparaitre librement les pensées qu'il voulait laisser voir. Ainsi, tous les legilimens pensaient qu'il n'avait aucune barrière mentale et continuaient à le sous-estimer.

Il transplanna directement devant Gringots et décida de fermer son compte à Dumbledore qui, il le savait, se servait de son statut de responsable de ses études afin de prendre de l'argent dans son coffre. Il le laissait cependant faire, faisant comme si de rien n'était, car ce n'était rien comparé au coffre familial que lui seul pourrait ouvrir une fois majeur.

Il entra dans le bâtiment imposent et salua le garde gobelin posté derrière la porte, ce qui surprit celui-ci. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et, après avoir dit bonjour et s'être présenté au gobelin qui s'y trouvait, lui demanda s'il pouvait avoir un rendez-vous avec la personne qui s'occupait du coffre des Potter. Le ton qu'il avait employé et sa politesse étonnèrent agréablement celui-ci, qui s'empressa d'accéder à sa requête. Il entra dans le petit bureau du responsable des comptes de sa famille, et après quelques formalités administratives, informa, preuves à l'appui (la lettre) qu'il n'était plus scolarisé à Poudlard et donc que Dumbledore n'était plus responsable de son éducation. Le gobelin, proprement scandalisé qu'un enfant aussi jeune soit privé d'éducation et attristé de la lueur dans ses yeux que seul ont les gens qui ont vu la mort de (trop) nombreuses fois, s'arrangea afin que Dumbledore ne puisse pas savoir que Harry était venu à Gringots. Il transféra une très grosse somme d'argent sur un compte à un autre nom choisi par son client, qui était largement suffisante pour vivre confortablement plusieurs vies. Après cela Harry retira quelques centaines de gallions et partit de la banque.

En marchant vers un hôtel a l'opposé du chaudron baveur sur le chemin de traverse, il pensa à la nouvelle relation qu'il avait développée cette année avec Lucius Malefoy. En effet, suite à une lacune dans son apprentissage de la magie « noire », il avait interrogé Malefoy sénior et une conversation écrite en avait découlé. Il avait ainsi apprit que celui-ci n'était pas aussi extrémistes qu'il le laissait voir, bien qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas tomber dans la lumière, la « light » comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler, en référence à leur 0% d'intelligence. Bien sûr, au début, il y avait toujours eu le risque d'un piège des deux côtes, et pour cela ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment livrés dans leurs lettres, jusqu'à leur première rencontre, où ils avaient ouvert leurs esprits l'un à l'autre. Ainsi était née une complicité extraordinaire, chacun étant la seule personne avec qui l'autre s'ouvrait totalement. Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir souvent, mais s'envoyaient une ou deux lettres par jour. Ils se rencontraient à Pré-au-lard toutes les deux semaines environ, grâce à la vraie apparence de Harry que personne ne connaissait et qui pouvait ainsi filer dans une ruelle dès qu'il avait réussi à semer Ron et Hermione. Luc' comme il l'appelait, l'avait souvent aidé pour des problèmes pour lesquels il n'avait aucune expérience, tels que fuir Ginny ou encore mettre Ron et Hermione ensemble (afin qu'ils le laissent tranquille plus souvent). Tandis que lui, l'aidait à supporter les meurtres en série qu'il devait commettre régulièrement sur ordre de Voldemort. Il avait aussi rencontré sa femme, qui était du même avis que lui bien que bien plus calme. Elle sortait avec Tonks en secret, bien que ses amis de confiance soient au courant (en fait harry et lucius).

En ce moment il savait que Lucius et son fils (qui n'était pas au courant des relations « extérieures » que ses parents entretenaient) étaient de passage dans l'hôtel où il se rendait. Il aurait préféré que junior ne soit pas là mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et il avait la ferme intention de dormir avec SON luc' cette nuit.

Il arriva enfin devant le « Cobra », et monta directement jusqu'à la chambre des Malefoy en suivant la magie de SON luc'. Possessif lui ? A peine ! Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Malefoy sénior avec son habituel air coincé qui s'effaça pour un air d'enfant qui a le droit à un noël avant l'heure tandis qu'il s'exclamait « 'Ry » en le reconnaissant. Il était dans ses bras quand Drago arriva de sa chambre, alerté par les bruits inhabituels et se transforma littéralement en poisson rouge quand il vit le comportement de son paternel. Harry rit quand il le vit et dit :

« Quand tu as dit qu'il pouvait te ressembler beaucoup je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point ! »

Ce qui lui valut une frappe sur la tête de la part de son amant, ce qui le fit grogner et n'améliora pas la capacité de raisonnement du fils de celui-ci. Drago finit cependant par se ressaisir et demanda à son père ce qu'il se passait ce qui fit rire son paternel. Ce fut un choc de plus lui qui ne l'avait jamais vu rire autrement que de son ricanement Malefoyen et qui le voyait maintenant incroyablement joyeux.

Celui-ci lui répondit :

« 'Ry est revenu ! » en chantonnant comme un enfant.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous faire les présentations, père ? »

« Mais ? Vous vous connaissez déjà, non ? »

« Je ne crois pas, père »

« Bah, dans ce cas ! 'Ry je te présente Draco, Draco je te présente Harry, ton futur beau-père officieux»

« … »

« lol »

Ce qui valut une nouvelle tape sur la tête à harry, venant cette fois de draco qui lui dit :

« méchant beau-papa » en boudant comme un môme.

« … »

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Lucius de rester sans voix tandis que harry bêtifiait devant drago.

« pu-chuuuuu »

Lucius se fâcha et pris harry dans une étreinte amoureuse tout en éloignant drago avec des « vade-retro satanas »

« Mais luc c'est ton fils »

« Justement je le connais et CA n'est pas lui »

« C'est pas lui, c'est bébé dragonichou »

« Dit voir comment tu m'a appelé »

« dra-go-ni-choouuu »

Drago fondit alors et se jeta dans les bras de luc' et harry _ qui le serrèrent dans leurs bras en criant « gros calinnn » (scusez p'tit trip sur les teletubbies)_ qui fondirent à leur tour.

Lucius cependant se devait de briser ce moment et demanda a Harry :

« Au fait c'est pourquoi que t'es là ? »

Harry se releva et alla s'assoir sur le canapé confortable. Il entrepris de tout raconter du début pour Draco_tout en évitant les détails … intéressants de sa relation avec son luc'

~fin~

Alors c'était comment?

Review? *chibi eyes*


End file.
